Shoes
by ANISEED ACORN
Summary: Sepatu itu, bukankah itu sepatu 1 juta won miliknya..yang ia beli minggu lalukan? ... sepatu itu kini terpantul ke arah selokan disebelah kanan sehun. / Hunkai, sekai typos! absurd! pernah dipost diwattpad


HunKai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

 ** _07:12_**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tan sedang mengikat sepatunya, itu jongin . Mungkin termasuk hal luar biasa jika kalian melihat seorang Kim Jongin sudah rapih didepan rumahnya diminggu pagi. Tapi itu benar jongin dengan balutan kemeja abu abu becorak abstrak Dan skinny jeans yang melekat erat dikaki jenjangnya, serta dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam Air _Jordan_ keluaran 4 bulan lalu.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacak sedikit helaian Dark brown miliknya lalu melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya hingga kaus abu abu tipis didalamnya terlihat dan melirik penampilanya dikaca rumahnya, _Perfect_. Ia melangkah mengambil hoddie serta tas punggungnya lalu berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **ANISEED ACORN PRESENT**

.

.

.

 **Jongin pov**

' guru sialan, gara gara dia aku harus merelakan ranjang hangat miliku.. Haiss padahal besok sudah hari senin !'

Aku terus berjalan sambil menggerutu pelan soal guru kimia 'tercinta' yang sudah dengan baiknya memberika tugas kelompok yang merepotkannya minta ampun..

Aksi mengumpatku terhenti ketika manik hazelku melihat seonggok ralat sesosok makhluk albino dengan setelan jumpsuit hitam Dan training hitam dengan dua garis putih dikedua sisinya. Itu Sehun. Oh'idiot'Sehun adik kelasnya. Hey kau tau apa yang lebih buruk dari pada menemukan headset mu mati sebelah dipagi hari? Jawabannya adalah bertemu bocah idiot macam sehun diwaktu libur.

Mata hitamnya memandang kearah ku diikuti dengan seringai yang mengembang perlahan dibibir tipisnya. Ohh God aku berharap tanah dibawahku terbelah lalu menelanku hidup hidup. Melihat ia menyeringai berarti alarm tanda bahaya bagiku. Aku melambatkan langkahku ketika melihat sehun semakin dekat denganku.

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

" Hai jongin !" Sehun melambaikan tangan menyapa jongin tepat didepan wajah jongin. Garis bawahi itu beberapa inci dari hidung pese- mungil miliknya.

Jongin berhenti berjalan.

" apa maumu Oh."

"ohh ayolah Jongin setidaknya jawab sapaanku"

"untuk apa ? Bahkan kau tidak memanggilku hyung. Aku ini 1 tahun lebih tua darimu, kalau kau lupa." Sahut jongin sarkas

"nanti juga kau menjadi istriku, mana mungkin aku memanggil istriku dengan sebutan hyung" sehun bergumam lirih.

"kau bilang apa?"

"apa?"

"kau bilang apa barusan?"

"bilang apa ?"

Dahi jongin berkedut kesal, jelas jelas ia mendengar sehun mengatakan sesuatu. Jongin mendecih kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan sehun, sehun kembali mengikutinya dan mulai bertanya hal yang menurut jongin bukan urusanya.

"jadi jong, tumben sekali kau sudah lepas dari kegiatan bergelung dikasur hangatmu, pagi ini ?"

"hmm"

"kau ada tugas kelompok ya?"

"hmm"

"atau kau mau pergi dengan teman temanmu?"

Jongin berhenti berjalan lalu menghadap ke arah sehun.

Sebuah senyum yang amat manis terpantri dibibir penuh jongin.

"bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku mau pergi kencan ?"

"k-kau mau kencan ? Berkencan ?" Tanya sehun ragu ragu, ia takut telinganya salah dengar atau semacamnya. Tapi melihat jongin mengangguk mantap disertai senyum penghasil diabetesnya, membuat sehun diam seketika dengan airwajah yang tidak dapat diartikan, seperti menahan sesuatu/?.

Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya belum sampai 5 langkah sehun menarik lenganya sampai ia menghadap ke arah sehun.

" jangan nakal ya jong, ingat nanti ketika ber'kencan' dengan rumus kimia kalian, jangan lupa bernafas, lalu jangan terlalu dekat dengan Park dobi itu, dan jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa minum, jangan lupa kabari aku jika sudah sampai dirumah dobi-" sehun terus mengoceh sambil merapihkan rambut jongin, lalu mengancingkan kembali kemeja yang tadi dibuka jongin, dan diakhiri sebuah usapan halus dipucuk kepala jongin.

"k-kau. Tau?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"baga-" belum selesai jongin berbicara, sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan-

 _CUP_

.

.

.

Mata jongin seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya, dengan mulut terkatup rapat. 'Tadi iya tadi . Menciumnya.

Ohh fuck! Berani sekali dia.'

Tanpa sadar jongin melempar _sepatu hitam 1 juta won_ yang ia kenakan. Jongin masih memperhatikan laju sepatunya yang melayang hingga telak mengenai Leher jenjang lelaki didepannya..

Tunggu..

.

.

Ada yang salah..

.

.

Sepatu itu

.

.

Bukankan itu _Sepatu 1 juta won_ miliknya..

.

.

.

Yang ia beli 2 bulan lalukan ? ..

Sepatu itu Kini terpantul ke arah selokan disebelah kanan sehun.

1 detik

2detik

3det- _'Ohh shit!'_

Jongin berlari ke arah sehun(- _sepatu 1 juta wonya_ ). Sedangkan sehun, ia lari kocar kacir karena takut takut jongin khilap lalu membunuhnya dan tak lupa sambil terus mengelus leher belakanyan yang terkena lemparan penuh kasih dari calon pacarnya itu/?. Poor sehun.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omeke**

Jongin terus menghentak hentakkan kaki kirinya. Ngomong ngomong soal kaki, kini kaki Kirinya

berbalut sepatu hitam dan kanan berbalut kaus kaki berwarna coklat.

Didepannya Sehun sedang berkutat dengan sepatu hitamnya yang tadi secara tidak _'sengaja'_ terlempar ke leher sehun dan berakhir mengapung dialiran berwarna kehitaman dipinggiran komplek mereka.

"jong ini, sudah bersih"

"belum"

"tapi jong ini su-"

" .Seh-"

" _TAPI IN SUDAH YANG KE 8 KALI JONG. KAU MAU SEPATU 1 JUTA WON MU RUSAK_?"

Jongin terdiam sebelum "ooh ya sudah, sekarang kau jemur diatap, besok pagi harus sudah kering. Dan juga jangan rusak, kalau rusak kau harus menggantinya Aku tidak mau tahu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, " terserah kau saja jong, bahkan harga dalamanku lebih mahal dari sepatu 'mahal'mu itu" jawab sehun pelan sambil berlalu dari hadapan jongin, tidak lupa dengan sepatu mahal yang basah milik jongin. Poor sehun again

 **END**


End file.
